Tantangan Terberat
by Mizuki Rico
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Chihaya dalam keadaan yang membuatnya tertekan? Akankah dia menghadapi dengan GAGAH berani atau malah ketakutan tak berdaya? Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1 - Rencana

Yoo minna~

Langsung saja. Selamat membaca! ( ・ω・)

* * *

**-Tantangan Terberat-**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

(Atap Sekolah, Rabu, 12.00 AM)

Hari-hari berjalan sama saja. Sekolah,belajar, latihan di klub karuta bersama yg lainnya, dan pulang bareng juga. Huh, mungkin aku merasa sedikit bosan,tidak ada yang berbeda. Chihaya, Kana, Kumano dan Nishida sering ada saat latihan karuta. Saat ini entah apa yang akan aku lakukan saat merasa bosan. Eh… Apa gue kerjain aja ya si Chihaya, kalo ga salah dia takut banget sama hantu. Yosh~ gue minta bantuan temen aja deh HAHA.

.

-**skip time**-

(Ruangan Klub Karuta, Rabu, 03.00 PM)

"Eh, kalian bosen ga sih selama beberapa minggu ini terus aja main karuta? Ngelakuin sesuatu buat refreshing kek."

"Taichi! Karuta itu tidak membosankan, malah menyenangkan. Kita harus tetap berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kita dalam pertandingan-pertandingan yang lain!" Chihaya mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ano, memang kita perlu meningkatkan kemampuan kita. Tetapi, kita juga perlu refreshing agar tidak terlalu tertekan." Dengan malu Kana berbicara.

"Ya, itu benar. Nishida kau setuju kan?" Kumano berbicara sambil melihat ke Nishida

"Um~" Nishida menjawab sambil memakan makanan.

"Tuh dengar Chihaya, kita perlu refreshing." Aku berbicara untuk meyakinkan permintaan ini.

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sebagai refreshing?"

Ini kesempatan ku! "Eh, bagaimana kalo kita ke rumah tua di dekat sekolah? Katanya tempat itu sekarang makin angker, jadi penasaran." Sambil tersenyum aku menyebutkannya

"E-EEHH?! Nenekmu yang penasaran! Ogah ah, mending tidur kalo gitu." Chihaya mulai sewot dan parno

Sejak kapan ini si Chihaya milih tidur, biasanya kan karuta -_-.

"Eh, kenapa? Aku memilih tempat dan mengadakan refreshing ini tidak sembarangan."

"Terserah, yang penting gue ga mau. Sampai kapan pun! Sampai nenek lo perawan lagi juga tetep kagak mau!"

Woy! Nenek gue udah meninggal dan ga akan jadi perawan lagi, Onta!

.

"Mewmangw awasan kamwu apwa?" (Memang alasan kamu apa) Celetuk Nishida ngomong sambil makan

-oke, omongan si nishida gagal -_-.

"Refreshing ini bertujuan untuk melatih mental anda-anda semua saat dalam keadaan tertekan. Dalam pertandingan kalian selalu merasakannya kan?" Padahal bukan itu alasannya HAHA *ketawa iblis*

"A-Apa ga ada tempat lain lagi selain itu, Taichi?" Kana mulai resah ga jelas.

"Yap, tempat itu sangat cocok untuk pelatihan mental."

"Aku setuju saja. Lagian itu sangat berguna buat kita semua walaupun caranya dengan seperti ini." Kumano masih aja kalem tapi semangat(?) atas acara refreshing itu.

Bagus Kumano! Acara ini akan segera terwujud! *bling-bling di mata*

"Taichi, lo tega banget sih. Lo tau kan gue takut banget sama hal mistis-mistis begitu." Nangis, airmatanya terlihat mengalir di pipi,terlihat apollo 11(?) di hidungnya dan menghiasi wajah merana,background nya pun ikut bersedih. Oke itu lebay.

"Nishida, kamu setuju atas acara ini?"

"Setuju,setuju aja sih."

"_Yosh!_ Acara ini akan dimulai pada harii….. . Eh, skrng hari apa ya?"

"Rabu mas."

"Oke, Acara ini akan dimulai pada hari Kamis, malam Jum'at, jam 11 malem. Kita semua berkumpul oke di sekolah. Eh jangan, di deket rumah tua aja ke sebelah kiri, kalo dari sekolah agak sedikit jauh. Nanti ada pos ronda ko disana."

"_Ha'i_" 4 anggota tersebut mengiyakan.

"_Ano_, Taichi. Aku mungkin tidak tahu akan ikut atau enggak, soalnya kebetulan aku akan pergi bersama keluarga malamnya."

"Ohh.. Tidak apa. Kalau kau memang tak bisa, tinggal sms."

"Um."

.

-**Skip Time**-

(perjalanan pulang, 06.00 PM)

"_Nee_, Taichi. Kenapa tempatnya di yang angker kek gt? TwT "

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Itu tempat yang sangat cocok untuk pelatihan ini."

"Eh, tapi mengapa tadi kamu mengijinkan Kana bila dia tidak ikut?" Chihaya menggembungkan pipinya tanda iri.

"Dia itu ada acara keluarga. Mana bisa aku tak mengijinkannya."

"Taichi! Aku baru ingat. Kalo Kamis itu aku ada acara untuk melihat kakakku kontes model. Jadi, Aku tak bisa ikut, karena aku akan pulang pada hari Jum'at."

"Bohong. Sudah, jangan mencari alasan lain. Kamu harus ikut. Lagian kamu itu kapten."

"Taichi, kau jahat sekali!" Nangis sambil lehoan.

.

*Bletak*

-Aw,sakit chihaya!"

-minna, itu bohong yah. Anggep ga ada. *senyum menyeringai*

.

(Kamar Taichi, Rabu, 08.00 PM)

Sepertinya rencana berjalan lancar. Oh, iya, akan aku kasih tau Kumano dan Nishida agar datang jam setengah 12 malam. Biar si chihaya disana sendirian, lagian pos ronda sebelah kiri rumah tua itu kan belakangnya kuburan hihihi :3 . Tantangan terberat bagi Chihaya sepertinya. _Oyasumi_, Chihaya!.

.

* * *

Kasihan yah, Chihaya di kerjain sama si Taichi wkwk. Tapi, mau gimana lagi, tiba-tiba aja inget sama Chihayafuru + Paranormal Activity. Jadi aja kayak gt XD . Untuk chapter selanjutnya, gak tahu kapan. Tapi, insya allah ga akan lama. Keep waiting, _minna_!

Reviews? Silahkan~


	2. Chapter 2 - Cari!

Ahooy~ Akhirnya bisa update ga nunggu lama. Kebetulan sang Author ini lagi bebas-bebasnya setelah terlepas dari UAS hihi :3 .

Warning : tidak terlalu kerasa "feel" nya.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

-**Tantangan Terberat**-

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Udah jam 11 nih, harus cepet-cepet sms Chihaya, bisa-bisa dia sengaja di telatin. Kalo gitu gagal deh rencananya hoho~

'tek 'tek 'tek 'tek~

.

(Pos Ronda, Kamis, 11.00 PM)

-eh, Pos Ronda? Emang ada yah pos ronda di Jepang? Ahaha, entahlah xD

'drrt 'drrt

"E-eh. Aduh ngagetin aja ini hp."

'_Chihaya, kamu udah ada di pos ronda belum? Jangan Telat!'_

"Dasar, elu yang telat kali. Belum ada yg lain gini -_-". Chihaya bergumam sambil bales sms.

.

'_Gue udah nyampe, cepetan dong! Awas kalo lu telat.'_

"Haha, emang gue bakal telat :v."

.

*back to Pos Ronda*

"Ga dibales. Jangan-jangan mau telat? Jangan-jangan dia sengaja? Jangan-jangan… Jangan-jangan.." Chihaya mulai panik padahal ga ada apa2 -_-

Chihaya hanya menunggu, lihat kanan kiri belakang, keringat dingin bercucuran, lihat jam, keadaan sekitar mulai terasa ganjal selama 15 menit ini. Tiba-tiba, terdengar sesuatu..

'sreek 'sreek

Terdengar suara, entah dari mana, mungkin depan, samping kanan/kiri, atau belakang, Chihaya mulai panik namun berusaha tenang.

"E-eh.. " lihat kanan,kiri, belakang, depan, sambil ngos-ngosan

"Kami-sama, selamatkan lah daku yang malang namun soleh,cantik,imut,pintar ini"

-Huek lo Chihaya -_-

.

'srek 'srek

"S-suara apa itu?"

.

.

'srek 'srek ' srek

"Hah-hah-hah.."

.

.

'srsrsrsrsrsrsreeeekk!

"HYAAAAA! Pergi jauh-jauh lo setan jelek! Gue ga mau pacaran sama eloo!"

- W-wait? Lagian setan juga ga ada yg mau sama elo kali!

.

.

.

'tuk

"E-eh.." Sambil liat ke belakang. Belum sepenuhnya Chihaya melihat siapa yg megang pundaknya, dia langsung beraksi!

'BLETAK!'

"Pergi jauh-jauh lo setan penggangu! Jelek-jelek-jelek!"

"Chihaya! Ini gue, Taichi. Duh, sakit banget u,u " Oke, kayaknya ini karma awal -_-

"Huh? Oh, Taichi. _Gomen,gomen._ Lagian bikin kaget sih, dan kenapa juga elo telat!" Chihaya langsung sewot

"Hehe, sebenernya udah mau berangkat dari tadi. Cuma ada sesuatu yg ketinggalan."

"Yaudah deh. Eh yg lainnya mana? Sms gih, biar cepet selesai latihannya."

.

-12 menit-

"Yoo, Chihaya, Taichi." Kumano dan Nishida pun mengampiri kami.

"Eh, ko kalian dateng jam segini sih? Harusnya kan dari tadi."

Waduh, bisa-bisa ketahuan nih kalo aku sengaja bikin dia sendirian tadi.

"S-sudah. Ayo kita pergi, kamu pengen cepat selesaikan?"

Chihaya mengangguk, tetapi dengan wajah bingung. Ah, setidaknya pertanyaan itu bisa di simpan dulu.

.

.

"Yo, kita sampai."

"E-eh?! Angker!" Tubuh Chihaya tiba-tiba merinding. Sebenarnya, aku juga sedikit merinding. Depan rumah tua itu memang suram dan terasa hawa2 yg ganjal.

"Wow, angker juga yah." Nishida menatap takjub namun takut. Sama halnya dengan Kumano.

"Ayo kita masuk"

.

Kami pun masuk ke rumah tua itu. Sepi,kosong. (you don't say, itu kan rumah kosong dan tua!). Sesampainya di dalam rumah, terlihat Chihaya, Kumano, dan Nishida mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bisa ditebak.

"T-Taichi.. sebaiknya k-kita keluar. Disini tidak terasa nyaman." Chihaya berbicara denga nada ketakutan

"Eits, tidak bisa. Baru awal-awal aja udah takut. Oh iya, karena ini untuk pelatihan mental, selama beberapa menit kedepan kita masih bareng-bareng, cuman karena daerah ini cukup besar, kita akan berpencar di pertigaan setelah melewati lorong. Kebetulan Taeko-sensei memberitahu bahwa disini ada karuta berharga yg ditinggalkan pemilik."

Mendengar "Karuta", Chihaya mungkin sedikit bersemangat.

"Karuta? Jika itu berharga, aku akan mencarinya!"

Wow, Chihaya jadi ga takut gini. Hmm, tapi gak akan bertahan lama ko HAHA

"Baiklah. Kumano dan Nishida kalian akan pergi ke sebelah kiri. Chihaya tetap lurus. Dan aku akan ke sebelah kanan."

"E-eh? Ko aku sendirian sih? Aku kan cewe *nangis unyu*" hueeek

'Bletak!

"Chihaya, kau itu kapten! . Baiklah, ayo kita jalan."

.

.

.

"Yosh, mohon kerjasamanya!. Aku harap kalian bisa menemukan Karuta berharga itu. Dan hati-hati. Bubar jalan!"

"T-taichi.." Liat gue sambil nangis unyu [lagi]

"Ya ampun, kapten masih saja takut. Ya sudah, aku akan disini dulu sampai kamu sudah kesana."

Chihaya pun pergi. Asik, langsung jalankan rencana!

"Yo, target sudah berjalan. Jalankan rencana!"

"_Ha'i"_

.

.

(Tempat Nishida dan Kumano)

"Oy, Kumano. Ini ruangan apa?"

"Entahlah. Disini banyak sekali rak, tapi tak ada buku. Dan sepertinya tidak ada benda-benda lain. Ayo kita cari ke ruangan lain."

'BRRUK!

"Eh?"

.

.

(Tempat Chihaya)

"Duh, suram begini tempatnya. Coba cek ruangan itu deh."

"*ngeeek*. Hmm, k-kosong. Tidak terlihat sebuah kotak karuta."

'blesssaat

"E-EH?!" Chihaya pun keluar ruangan.

"_Tadi itu apa?! Hitam,cepat,menyeramkan!" _dalam hati Chihaya bergumam. Chihaya berusaha tenang, dan kembali mengecek ruangan lain.

.

"Dapur? Di dapur kan banyak lemari-lemari kecil, rak. Eh? Aku tak mau mengeceknya!"

.

'tap 'tap

"Hah?!"

.

* * *

Yoo.. Akhirnya Chapter 2 bisa di publish dengan cepat :3 . Duh, feel nya takut ga kerasa nih.. Maaf,maaf. Authornya juga pas bikin sedikit ketakutan pas ngebayanginnya -_- /plaak (￣ε(#￣). Oh, iya untuk chapter selanjutnya di usahain secepatnya, dan ga tahu juga ini bakal sampe chapter berapa ._. .

_Arigatou, minna!_ Yang udah baca ini :3

Review? Boleh~


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected But, finally

Nyaaaan~ Maaf baru update lagi.

Langsung aja. Read n Enjoy!

* * *

-**Tantangan Terberat**-

-**Chapter 3**-

* * *

(tempat Chihaya, Dapur)

'tap

'tap

.

"Tadi suara apa ya? S-semoga Cuma perasaan aku saja -_-"

"*ngeek* *ngeek* *ngeek*. Ga ada apa2~"

Tetapi sesuatu yang _hitam, cepat, dan menyeramkan _itu ada lagi !

*Woooosh~!*

" E-EH !?, Apaan sih itu ?" Chihaya kaget sembari penasaran.

Chihaya pun melanjutkan penelusurannya di dapur. Tetapi, yang ia dapatkan bukan sebuah kotak Karuta, malah sesuatu yang yaa begitulah (hooh? -_-)

"Tch, dimana sih? Ah, ini kotak bikin repot aja. Di tempat yg gampang di cari kek."

.

'dek

'dek

"Eh? D-duh mulai ga beres nih.."

.

'dek

'dek

"K-kayaknya m-maki g-ga b-beres" Chihaya mulai berbicara gagap2

.

.

'dek 'dek 'dek

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *braak*" Chihaya keluar sambil lari ga karuan.

"hah,hah,hah.. Sialan. Itu suara apaan sih? Ah, gue nyerah deh. Eh, tapi gue ga boleh nyerah, kl gue nyerah cemen dong. Ah, tapi kan itu takut banget. Oke, gue harus berani, gue ini kan kapten! Yosh!"

-Ah, kapten kucing. Penakut lo.. Gyahahaha :3

*Bletak* berisik ah lu -_-

Chihaya pun melanjutkan pencarian, dan dia menemukan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tertutup,sepi,suram, dan aura yang lebih berbeda. Dan terdapat bercak merah entah itu darah atau cat, karena tidak terlalu terlihat jelas saat itu.

"Loh, ko ini ada merahnya ya? ●●● Jangan-jangan, Jangan-jangan!" Chihaya mulai panik ga karuan.

"Ah, ga mungkin! Toh ini rumah bukan angker gara2 pembunuhan atau yg lainnya. Rumah ini kan emang di tinggal pemilik karena pindah!"

Chihaya pun meraih pembuka pintu tersebut, meskipun dengan gerakan ragu-ragu. Saat memegangnya, hanya dingin dan hawa-hawa ga jelas yg ada. Chihaya tersentak kaget, namun memberanikan diri untuk membukan ruangan itu.

'ctreek

'ctreek

'ctrek 'ctrek 'ctrek

"Di kunci? WAH, SYUKUR DEH ADUH TERIMA KASIH TUHAN! Sepertinya kau telah memberikan jalan terbaik untuk hamba mu yang cute ini :3" -_-

Chihaya pun melanjutkan pencarian ke arah selanjutnya, dan menemukan… *jeng-jeng-jeng*

.

(Tempat Taichi)

"Gyahaha, itu sih belum seberapa. Tapi di babak ini, kau akan lari ketakutan HAHAHA *ketawa raja iblis*"

.

(Tempat Nishida dan Kumano)

"Oy, Kumano. Kita udah menyusuri semua ruangan yg ada, tp kita gak nemu Karuta. Balik aja yuk"Rengek Nishida

"Jangan dulu. Kita belum sepenuhnya mencari." Kumano tengok kanan kiri.

"Yaelah, siapa tahu yang nemu itu si Chihaya atau Taichi. Gue laper berooh -_-"

"Ah, lu ngerepotin banget sih. Tapi, kayaknya emg udah ga ada apa2 deh. Yaudah deh…"

(Kembali ke tempat Chihaya)

*jeng-jeng-jeng*

"..."

"..."

Tiba2 saja, Chihaya terpaku diam membisu kayak ikan mati. Ekspresinya mulai gak karuan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran layaknya hujan badai super cetar. But, wait! Apa yg membuatnya seperti itu?  
Kalian pasti akan bertanya2 bukan? 8) *pede banget* .

"A… ha.. Haaa…" Ekspresinya makin gak karuan. Rasanya mungkin ingin lari, ya benar ingin lari. Hanya susah! Itu dia masalahnya. Tapi, dia memberanikan.. Tekad terkumpul, dia siap, sangat siap dengan keputusannya!

-Oy, mendramatisir banget sih itu -_-

-Ya kali2 lah :3 [maksud lo -_-]

Dia lari. Tapi ada sesuatu yg aneh..

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,Oh Tuhan! Kau benar2 mengerti hambamu yang cantik,cute,unyu ini :3" Chihaya pun lari. Namun bukan ke arah dimana dia ingin keluar dari rumah seram itu, tapi sebaliknya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya! Karuta berharga dari sang pemilik yang tega. Terharuuuuu~" Saking bahagianya dia nangis darah, ingusan pula :3 *langsung backgroundnya pink2 bahagia2 gitu*

-Lu seneng banget yah liat gue ingusan. Emang, ingus gue unyu2 gimana gitu :3

-Gak! Fitnah lo ToT

"Oke! Aku akan nyari Tai…"

Terpaku [lagi]

.

Permainan baru saja dimulai, Chihaya 8)

.

M-merah, P-putih… ITU WARNA BENDERA NEGARAKU! \o/ *gak *abaikan

"_Matanya merah, mukanya jelek, kayak jalan rusak. Banyak tonjolan hitam yang menjijikan. Idungnya pesek. Bibirnya dower. Wait! Bajunya putih, terikat dibadannya, dengan tali. Jangan.."_

Ekspresinya kali ini suer spektakuler. Makin spektakuler saat dia melihat sosok yg ada didepannya 'TERSENYUM SANGAT UNYU' . Dan akhirnya…

.

"HAAAAAAAAAA, MINGGIR LOO!" Chihaya lari sangat kencang, hingga membuat sosok 'itu' terpental entah kemana.

"_Sial! Itu beneran 'itu'? Ga percaya gue ketemu sama 'itu'." _Batin Chihaya benar2 di puncak keguncangan yg hebat. Dia telah bertemu dengan sosok yg bernama, Pocong jelek.

Chihaya lari, terus lari, saat hampir berhenti karena lelah, dia menoleh sejenak dan….

"Jaangan kabur nyonyaa~ Kau telah mengambil barang berharga kami~" Si Pocong jelek itu melaju dengan anggun layaknya atlit *enggak deh -_-*

"Lu pocong apaan sih?! Aneh banget, pocong kan loncat2 bukan lari!. Dan, km bilang 'Kami'? aaaaaaaaa" Kecepatan lari Chihaya ditambah. Tapi tiba2 berhenti.

.

.

"Haa.. Cong, ini temen lu?" nengok kebelakang.

"Um, iya.. mungkin. Gue kagak inget ada cewe disini. Temen gue cowo semua deh.."

'tap

'tap

'sreeeek

.

Dia menampakkan wajahnya yg semula tertunduk. Rambut yg menutupinya, kini dengan rela menunjukkan yg sebenarnya!

"LARIIIIIII! TAICHI HELP MEEEH!~" Chihaya lari, meninggalkan si pocong

"_Cek, woy, Taichi. Yg dikasih job buat nakutin si Chihaya cuma cowo doang kan?"_

"_Ya emang. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Kok disini ada yg jadi hantu cewe yak? Di depan gue malahan"_

"_Lari lo! Cepetan! KITA KELUAR!"_

"_oy, woy…."_

Si pocong mulai gak karuan. Ekpresi pun jadi spektakuler.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MAMIIIIIHH TOLONG!" si pocong pun lari.

.

.

(Tempat Nishida dan Kumano : Di luar rumah)

"hmmm, mana temen2 nih.. atau kita tinggalin mereka aja?" Tanya Nishida

"Jangan dulu, kita tunggu saja. Mungkin mereka lagi mencari satu sama lain."

.

*bruuuuuk*

"Aduh…"

"Eh, Chihaya! Bangun cepetan!"

"AH… Taichi"

"Ayo, kita harus keluar!"

"..."

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun keluar. Dan bertemu dengan Nishida dan Kumano.

"hoh,hoh,hoh" Chihaya dan Taichi ngos-ngosan

"Eh, kalian kenapa?" tanya Kumano

"Aku tadi ketemu Pocong Jelek dan Kunti ToT"

"Beneran? Buseeet~ . Eh, tapi dapet kan"

"Ya untungnya dapet sebelum ketemu mereka"

Tiba2….

.

"HUAAAAA TOLONG GUEEEEE!" *gbruuuuk*

"He? Pocong?" Semua pada kaget…

"Lu semua jangan masuk rumah ini lagi. Berisik tau! Gue jadi ga bisa tidur nih." *bruk* si Kunti nutup pintu rumah.

"HAAAAAA. Wait, pocong ko takut Kunti? Lo pasti suaminya yaa? Lagi berantem gitu? Suami Takut Istri masih ada" celetuk si Nishida

"Bukan! Gue ga berantem, dan gue bukan suaminya si Kunti itu. Gue manusia"

"Eh… Manusia?" Chihaya bingung dan langsung lirik Taichi..

"Ehe… Ehee.. Eheee" Tertawa Terpaksa

"ehekm… TA-I-CHIIIIIII~~~~~~~~"

*dung,tak,bum,jder,bletak,dor,gbruk,lalalalalalala la~*

.

.

-The End-

* * *

Yah, begitulah ceritanya.. Maaf nih, udah lewat beberapa bulan baru update.. fokus UN + baru ada kemauan sih wkwk :3 /plok.

Oh,iya, makasih juga yang sudah review. Seneng deh :3 . Mau nge-review apa juga boleh dah xD

-Terima Kasih-


End file.
